


Written in the Stars

by MasterofMages



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, B.A.P cameo, Day6 Cameo, M/M, Pre-Idol AU, Short Chapters, Soulmates (Jackson and Mark only), bts cameo, monsta x cameo, other idols as minor characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofMages/pseuds/MasterofMages
Summary: Mark has discovered that he has an odd, and basically useless 'ability', if you would even call it that.For the past few weeks whenever Mark drew something on his arm it would disappear. Odd right? Mark thought so too, till one day he wrote "Hello", and someone wrote "Hello" back.Who ever this person is, the more Mark writes to them the more he begins to fall for his faceless friend. To make matters worse Mark is dealing with his not so platonic feelings for his new roommate.How will Mark decide where his feelings truly lie?Or will he even have to decide at all?





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

 

Mark picks up his pen. He's done this thousands of times, and it still makes him wonder, where does it go?

He places the tip of the writing utensil upon his arm, he often did this, and every time the pictures would disappear. To where? Not even Mark could figure this one out.

Mark had never written any words, he would normally draw thing like flowers or little cartoon style characters (mainly cats), and yet today he could feel this urge, an unspeakable feeling that he had to write, but what?

He runs the ball point pen along his arm, the ink gliding down to stain his skin.  _Hello_ , he wrote, lacking the inspiration to write anything else.

The word sits upon his skin for a few moments, then fades away as it had always done.

Mark sighs and closes his eyes, he didn't know why he had expected anything different to happen, it never did before.

Mark opens his eyes and stares at his arm, the _Hello_ still written on his arm, but how?!

He was certain it had faded, Mark watches as the word slowly fades to be replaced with a question, _Who is this?._

Mark shivers, goosebumps forming on his skin, an eerie feeling hanging in the air.

With the pen held in his hand, Mark moves the tip to his arm, hesitant about what he should do.

This whole situation reminded him of that scene from Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets, where Harry writes in the diary and Tom Riddle responds to him.

_My name is Yien_ , he writes, deciding that giving his Taiwanese name was better than giving his legal name, _Who are you?._

_The name is Kayee_ , the other responds.

Mark's eyes widen, how is this happening? What does this mean? Millions of questions continually cross Marks mind. Unsure of what to do next he sits there, hesitant, holding the pen just above his skin.

_How old are you?_ More writing appears on Marks skin, _I don't mean to be rude or anything. I just hope you aren't some 7 year old little girl, cuz you draw a lot of flowers and cats._

Mark chuckles a little at this Kayee's assumptions of him, his question sparking a bit of curiosity in Mark.

_I'm 24 and male. Mark writes, You?_

The words slowly fade and are replaced by Kayee's response.

_23, male. This is some weird shit. How can writing on our bodies appear on someone else?_

Mark nods his head in agreement, not that this Kayee can see him nodding.

_I can't really answer that. I only just discovered that it appears on someone else..._   
_It always just disappeared before, I never got any kind of response, till now._

_Well it is pretty hard to respond to someone who only draws flowers and cats. Mind you,_   
_I did try and respond, just not on my arm, it's easier to do it on my leg..._

"Aah! So that's why!" Mark exclaimed.

"Shut up!" A muffled shout resounds from his housemates, Youngjae and Jinyoung's room, "Trying to sleep here."

"Sorry." Mark sheepishly apologized, he had told them he would try and study quietly, but then the whole arm thing happened...

Mark looks back at his arm, and smiles, Kayee has made a few attempts to get a response from him, things like _Are you still there?, Hello, you dead?, Yo Man, don't ignore me, that's not cool_ , and other similar messages, appearing one after the other.

_Yeah, still alive_

_Oh, good. I was worried my pen pal died or something!_

_Hahaha :P_

_Not funny..._

Throughout the whole night Mark continued his conversation with Kayee. He learned many things about him, and told him many things as well. He now knows that Kayee is from Hong Kong, and moved to Korea to study at a collage he heard was best known for its fencing team. Mark had told him that he moved from LA to become an Idol, and was currently in training, along with his house mates as they attend a special performing arts college together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Mark is rudely awoken by the sudden flash of bright light.

"Wake up Mark Hyung, breakfast is ready. We have stuff to do today, especially on our winter vacation!"

"Just ten more, please Jinyoung?" Mark wines, muffled by the softness of his pillow.

"No!" Jinyoung sternly tells him as he yanks the covers off, "It was your choice not to go to bed earlier. I could hear you giggling all night, now it’s revenge!"

Jinyoung grabs Mark by the feet and drags him off the bed with a loud thud. He then proceeds to drag him into the living room where the table is set, breakfast, pancakes to be exact, waiting to be eaten.

"Get ready after eating, and be quick, we have a visitor." Jinyoung sits down next to Youngjae and digs into his stack of pancakes.

Mark reluctantly sits up. "Why, what's so important about today?"

"The new trainee is coming today." Youngjae mumbles, his mouth full of pancakes, "Did you forget already Hyung, I reminded you five times yesterday!"

"Oh, right, Is that today?" Mark asks rhetorically as he takes a piece of his pancakes into his mouth.

"Yes," Jinyoung sighs, then turns to Youngjae, "Have you fed Coco yet?"

"AH!" Youngjae exclaims, "Almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Hyung. Poor Coco would have starved." Youngjae jumps up and rushed to the kitchen to where Coco's kennel sits. Mark could hear him cooing and praising Coco probably picking her up to get her dog food.

Jinyoung turns back to Mark, a frustrated look plastered across his face. "I swear, that thing, if it wasn't so adorable I would've thrown it onto the streets."

"Who?" Mark teases Jinyoung, "Youngjae or Coco?"

"Oh Shut up!" Jinyoung glares at him. The two of them burst out laughing.  
"C'mon, go and clean up. You really need a shower, and make sure your room is relatively clean. We don't wanna leave a bad impression on the new trainee, and roommate."

"Yes, Mother." Mark sarcastically comments. He stands up and heads towards the shower.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mark steps out of the shower, he wipes the steam from the mirror, towel wrapped around his waist. Mark grabs a small towel and begins to dry his hair as he walks out of the bathroom, towards his bedroom.

"Mark!"

Mark whips around at the sound of Jinyoung yelling at him. Unfortunately for him the new roommate had arrived early, and was standing next to Jinyoung.

"Shit!" Mark exclaims and rushes to his room, grabbing the closest set of clothes he can find. He runs back out after quickly brushing and semi-drying his hair, making sure his clothes were, at the least, presentable.

Mark finds Jinyoung, Youngjae and their new roommate in the living room talking about things like the weather, waiting for Mark to join them.

"Hi," Mark interrupts their small talk "I apologise for that, I thought I had enough time to shower before you arrived, guess I took a bit longer than I thought."

"No trouble," The man replies, his voice was fairly deep, kind of husky too, "The name's Jackson Wang."

"Mine's Park Jinyoung, this is Choi Youngjae," Youngjae nods his head and greets Jackson with a shy 'Hello', "and this is Mark Tuan."

Mark waves as he sits down, "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, Jackson-ssi, tell us a bit about yourself." Jinyoung prods.

"Well, I'm 23 years old. I just moved here from Hong Kong hoping to become an Idol, like you guys." Jackson grins, flashing his bright smile.

"Ah," Jinyoung nods, "so you're older than me and Youngjae. I'm 22, and I moved here from Busan a few years ago after auditioning." Jinyoung then pokes Youngjae, making him jump a little.

"I-I'm 21," Youngjae stutters a little, due to Jinyoung surprising him, "I'm from Seoul, and I'm the co-owner of Coco, our cute puppy."

"You have a dog?" Jackson asks with slight curiosity, "Cool, I'm good with dogs, so no problems there."

"Good to know," Mark acknowledges his statement, "I'm 24, the oldest of all those living here, there are six of us, seven including you."

"Oh," Jackson nods, "So, Mark Hyung?"

"Nah, I don't care too much for honorifics, I'm from LA, so I'm not used to hearing them."

"Thank god!" Jackson exclaims, voice resounding with relief as he suddenly starts speaking English, "I have some one I can talk to now. Korean is so hard!"

"Oh!" Mark is slightly taken aback by Jackson's sudden spout of English, "Um, yeah, sure."

"So, you said there were six of you, where are the other three?" Jackson asks, switching back to Korean.

"Jaebum is currently with his family, won't be back for about a week," Jinyoung explains, "BamBam, as we call him, it's not his real name. He is in Thailand with his family, not back for another ten days. Lastly there's Yugyeom, who is currently with his grandparents, he'll be back in nine days."

"I see, so Jaebum, BamBam, and Yugyeom. Got it!"

"I believe Jaebum is a few months older than you, and knowing him he'd probably want you calling him Hyung."

"Okay." Jackson replies cheerfully.

The four men spend the next few hours just chatting, getting to know one another.

"Hyung, I'm hungry." Youngjae wines, interrupting their conversation.

"Wow! Is it already 5 O'clock?!" Jinyoung exclaimed, looking at his watch, "What do you guys want for supper?"

"Let's do take out." Mark suggests, "I'm in the mood for pizza."

"Jackson Hyung? Any suggestions?" Jinyoung enquires.

"Pizza is fine with me!" Jackson nods, his stomach giving off a large growl, "I think my stomach agrees."

Jinyoung orders the pizza, and sits back down as the four continue their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   
  
Yet again the four are interrupted in their conversation, this time by a knocking at the door.

  
  
"Pizza!" Youngjae shouts, jumping up and rushing towards the door, " I'll get it!"

  
  
"Wait." Mark runs after him and stops Youngjae from tripping over his own two feet, "Do you plan on paying?"   


  
"Nope." Youngjae shakes his head, "I'll help carry them in though!"   


  
"So then who is paying?" Jinyoung asks, walking up behind Mark as he opens the door.   
  
"I will," Mark answers, "My treat."

  
  
"Yay!" Youngjae let out another loud shout, "Hyung rarely pays."

  
  
"Not true." Mark protests as he pushes Youngjae to the side and hands the money to the delivery person.    


  
"Thank you." He thanks the delivery person, taking his change and closing the door.

  
  
"Hurry up Hyung!" Youngjae yells from the table where he, and Jackson are already stuffing their faces.

  
  
"I'll eat your share!" Jinyoung slyly slips pats Mark, rushing towards the table, flipping a box open and proceeding to scarf down a piece of the pizza. Mark joins the other three in devouring the four pizzas they had ordered.

  
  
"Perfect." Youngjae purrs, belly distended, sinking down onto the couch, "That hit the spot."

  
  
"Yep, sure did." Jackson replies, squeezing himself between Jinyoung and Youngjae on the couch.

  
  
"So, Jackson Hyung," Jinyoung turned to Jackson, his eyes telling Mark that he wanted to continue their conversation from earlier, "You did most of the talking earlier, don't you want to learn more about us?"

  
  
"Well sure." Jackson answered, "Sorry, I can get pretty chatty sometimes."

  
  
"What do you want to know about us Hyung?" Youngjae gave Jackson a quizzical look, head tilted to one side.

  
  
"Hm...." Jackson took a minute before asking his question, "I dunno, um... What's your favourite colour?" 

  
  
"Green."   


  
"Blue."   


  
"Red."   


  
"Come on, ask us another!" Youngjae requested, "We could do this like 20 questions."

  
  
"Alright," Jackson nodded, "I can't think of anything too creative in terms of questions."

  
  
After a few moments Jackson asked his second question, "What is your favourite animal?"

  
  
"Coco, of course!" Youngjae answered, his eyes sparkling.

  
  
"Of course..." Jinyoung sighed, "I guess mine would be birds"

  
  
"Cats." Mark replied.

  
  
"Um.... Favourite sport?" Jackson asked his third question.

  
  
"I don't really like sports."

  
  
"Dancing, if it counts as a sport."

  
  
"Sure it does."

  
  
"Soccer, probably, or basketball."

  
  
"What about you, Jackson?" Jinyoung asked Jackson curiously.

  
  
"Me?" Jackson spoke with a surprised tone, "Well, fencing. I've done it since I was young, mostly because my Dad is a coach, but I grew to love it as well. I was pretty good too, I was on the National fencing team for Hong Kong."   


  
If there is one thing that the three have learned so far, about Jackson, it's that he loves to exaggerate, and boast.

  
  
Mark gives Jackson an exasperated look, he sighs and shakes his head.

  
  
"It's true, one day I'll show you guys my skills!"

  
  
"Cool!" Youngjae exclaimed, "I think learning it would be fun too!"

  
  
"Maybe someday, but not today." Jinyoung patted Youngjae on the head before continuing, "I almost forgot, we need to discuss roommates, how do we want to go about this?"

  
  
"We should mix it up a bit, now that Hyunwoo (Shownu) left we have an extra room, but that's also the problem..." Mark suggested they play some sort of game to decide who gets what room, and who gets stuck with who.

  
  
"Alright, but we should let the others know, so they can see the results, and so that Jaebum Hyung doesn't scold us..." Jinyoung trailed off, and Youngjae shuddered, "And that's something nobody wants."

  
  
"I'll grab my laptop." Mark heads to his room, grabs his laptop and charger, and heads back to the living room.

  
  
Mark sets his laptop up on the table just in front of the couch, the others sitting behind him. He opens the video calling app, and creates a group call with Jaebum, Bambam, and Yugyeom.

  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep. The laptop rings a few times before one of the three answers.

  
  
A chic young man appears on screen, messy dark hair (as if he only just woke up), small eyes with a strong gaze, and two little moles on his right eyelid.   


  
"Yes?" The man began to speak, his voice fairly husky, it always reminded Mark of lemonade when he heard him speak (or sing).   


  
"Hi Jaebum Hyung!" Youngjae smiles.

  
  
"Hey Youngjae. What did you guys call me for?" Jaebum asks.

  
  
"We'll tell you, just waiting for the two little brats to answer." Mark replies.

  
  
"I'm not that bad!"   


 

"Speak of the devil." Jaebum teases the younger who just answered the video call.

  
  
The new face appeared onscreen as Mark had finished his prior sentence. His appearance made him look much younger than he actually was. He had pink hair that stood out in a crowd, plump lower lip, and a tiny mole just under his right eye, and his jawline; sharp when he turned his head to the side. 

  
  
He had a voice that made one think he was only 10 years old, as it had not deepened with age as one would expect. It roused within Mark this maternal like instinct that he should care for this naive, young pup.

  
  
"Hey Bambam." He waved, "Just wait till Yugyeomie picks up, then we'll explain."

  
  
"I'll text him and see if that-" Bambam cut off when Yugyeom finally joined the chat, "Hey bro! Was-sup!" 

  
  
The youngest of the group appeared on screen, his black hair just covering his eyes, yet you could still see a small mole underneath his right eye. (Just realized, like 4 members have a mole above/below their eye…)

  
  
"'Sup Hyungs!" Yugyeom nodded.

 

Each of the boys nodded their heads to one another in greeting.

 

“Alright!” Jinyoung clasped his hands together, “We have gathered you all to decide on the new room arrangement. How do we plan on going about this, Jaebum Hyung?”

 

“Why are you asking me?” Jaebum sends Jinyoung an unamused expression, “What do you expect me to do?”

 

“Looks like someone is grumpy.” 

 

“Shut it Bambam!” Jaebum growled, Bambam and Yugyeom’s laughter echoing through the speakers.

 

“That’s enough you two.” Mark spoke up, deciding that he should mediate between the younger members and their leader figure, “How about we just play a round of Rock Paper Scissors?”

 

“Nah” Jackson shook his head, “How about we do the ladder game?”

 

“Sure.” Jinyoung nodded, “I’ll set it up, just give me a minute.”

 

Jinyoung got up from his seat and walked into his room to grab some stuff. Meanwhile Mark gave Jackson a proper introduction to the three on screen.

 

“This is Jaebum, he’s basically the leader of our group. If we debut he’ll probably end up with that as his official role.” Mark explained.

 

“Hi, Jaebum. Nice to meet you!” Jackson waved at the screen.

 

“You’re younger than me, right?” 

 

“Born in 1994, March 28th.” 

 

“I’m older, you better be calling me Hyung.” Jaebum warned him.

 

“Alright, Hyung” Jackson replied, emphasizing the word ‘hyung’.

 

“This is Bambam.” Mark gestured towards the pink haired youth on screen, “He’s from Thailand, so he can kinda speak english, oh and if he’s annoying you don’t be afraid to be a little aggressive, he probably won’t stop otherwize.”

 

“I am not annoying, Mark!” Bambam protested.

 

“Brat”

 

“Hey Bambam.” Jackson smiled at Bambam, and spoke in english, “You seem pretty young.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m only the second youngest. Yugyeom here is the baby of the group.”

 

“That’s not something you should say to your bestie. We’re babies together, remember.” Yugyeom delivered his attack swiftly, taking Bambam down with him.

 

“Last but not least.” Mark pointed at the last boy appearing onscreen, “That’s Yugyeom, the youngest. Don’t let his innocent looks deceive you. He is basically the devil in disguise.”

 

“Can’t argue with that Mark Hyung.” Yugyeom shrugged then proceeded to wave at Jackson, “Hey Jackson Hyung, Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too Yugyeom.”

 

“Let’s get the room designation done and over with.” Jinyoung said from his room.

Jinyoung entered the room, and sat back in his seat, placing a white board on the table next to the laptop. On the board were seven lines, at the top numbers were written, at the bottom the rooms they had at the dorm. 

 

“All we have to do is add lines and choose a number.” Jinyoung explained, “Understood?”

 

“Yup.” The six replied and the four in the room proceeded to draw lines on the board.

 

 

“I’ll take number One.” Jaebum stated.

 

“Five for me.” Youngjae nodded.

 

“I want Three!” Bambam shouted.

 

“Two.” Yugeom.

 

“Six.” Jinyoung.

 

“Seven.” Jackson.

 

“And I guess that leaves me with Four” Mark wrote the names next to the numbers.

 

The seven boys completed the game, Jinyoung ended up with his own room. Jaebum and Youngjae ended up in the smallest room, while Bambam and Yugyeom got the largest. Leaving Mark and Jackson in the room with the biggest window.

 

“Okay!” Jinyoung exclaimed, a large grin spread across his face, “We’ll move things around for you three, so no need to worry about that when you get back. We’ll see you soon, bye”

 

“Bye.” One by one the three disconnected from the video call.

 

“Let’s get started, maybe we can finish before bed.” Mark suggested.

 

“Sounds good” Jinyoung nodded, and the four boys started rearranging the rooms and the stuff in them.


End file.
